


Daydreams

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, ShuAnnWeek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: After a long day at work, both Ann and Ren discuss in their apartment about what they want to happen in the future.





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s my Day 6 prompt for ShuAnn week! It’s set in the future… but it’s more like a short sweet discussion with Ann and Ren about their plans for the future. Nothing too crazy! I like it when couples discuss things like this and act stupid and sweet with each other! Hope you enjoy it! Till next time!

It was a cool autumn evening in the little apartment of the young couple. Both of them studying at university. Both of them working part time. Both of them very busy. Both of them still very in love. 

With this love, they’ve been able to go through many hardships with one another. And right now… after a hard day night, all they wanted was to be together. 

Akira and Ann were enjoying themselves as they lay down together on the nice sized bed for two. Both of them still wearing their clothes from their busy day at work. Both of them too lazy to change to something more comfortable. When they both arrived at their apartment, they immediately dropped everything they had and crashed on the bed. Slowly, they moved closer together and snuggled in. Relishing the feeling of each other’s embrace. Rejuvenating their lost strength with each other’s warmth and affection for one another. 

No words were said for a while. No words were needed to be said. It was just total bliss as they lay beside each other. But soon… they knew they had to stop. It was getting late and neither of them had prepared anything for dinner.

“You know… we have to get dinner ready.” said Akira.

“Can’t… too lazy…” said Ann with a giggle.

Akira pulled her closer into his embrace. The smell of her shampoo filling his lungs as he placed his face closer to the crown of her head. Ann placed her head and nuzzled in closer to his neck. They filled each other perfectly on the bed.

“I know Ann… it’s just… we’re going to want to eat soon and…”

“Don’t you dare start moving…” she said.

Akira chuckled. Whenever Ann started acting like this… he couldn’t say no.

“So… we order food then?”

“How about we order a pizza?” asked Ann.

“Hmm… sounds good…”

And with that… the small discussion was over, dinner was settled.

The two of them continued to snuggle and enjoy. Breathing in slowly… and actually beginning to fall asleep. It was getting more and more difficult to move. Seeing as this was a trap the two of them always fell for, Ann decided to ask a question… a bit of an important question… but something she wanted to bring up eventually.

“Akira… do you ever want to have kids?” asked Ann.

Akira shifted a little in the bed as he tried looking towards Ann’s face to answer her properly. She had grown more beautiful since their high school days. He was mesmerized. As he thinks about the question, he realized there’s no need to think too hard because he already an answer.

“I do actually… Do you?” asked Akira.

Ann smiles. 

“Yeah… me too. I wouldn’t mind having kids.” she said. “I’m glad we both think so.” 

Akira nodded.

“So… the question now is… Have you ever thought about how many do you want?” she asked.

Ann began drawing circles on top of Akira’s shirt with her finger. Akira liked it when she played with him like this. 

“How many do I want…? Well… it depends also on how many my future wife might want… I wonder who she’ll be though?…” Akira said with a suggestive voice.

“Hmmm… I wonder who…?” she said with a cute tease.

Akira snickered. He tapped Ann’s nose playfully. 

“Well… let’s pretend she’s okay with anything… but nothing too crazy like 20 kids alright?” said Ann.

“So… I’m free to say anything huh?”

Akira thought about it for another moment.

“I think I want 2… maybe 3 kids.”

“Oh, why that many?”

“Well… I’m an only child. There were times I felt lonely at home growing up… I thought it nice to have 2 or 3 kids growing up together. Have a lively home.”

“I see…”

Ann then tapped her chin playfully as she thought about it.

“You know what… that sounds perfect.” she said.

Akira was amused and curious with her reply. 

“Really? You’re okay with that?” he asked. 

“The idea of a happy family like that… with you… is wonderful…”

Akira chuckled.

“Why are you laughing?” asked Ann.

“We’re actually talking about getting married…having kids… and we haven’t even finished college yet…” said Akira.

“What’s so funny about that…?”

“It’s not ‘HAHA’ funny… it just… seems nice… the we’re thinking ahead already…”

Ann once again giggles.

“Well… why not?… I already know who I want to spend the rest of my life with… you.” said Ann. Her voice was a bit soft as she spoke.

There it was. The butterflies in his stomach rose up. Ann still had so much power over him. It was making him into putty or mush on the floor. He loved her so much. 

“Me too…” he said and nodded. He kissed her on her forehead sweetly in response. 

“Let’s seriously talk again about getting married… and children when we’re older… but for now… let’s work hard together, alright?” said Akira. 

“Deal…” she said. 

The two continue to stick close on the bed. But Akira was enjoying the topic of the future. He had other dreams he wanted to share.

“I kinda want a daughter first though…”

Ann raised an eyebrow. She was curious why he’d say that.

“A girl… why?” asked Ann. 

“Well… Don’t get me wrong… I’m good with either a boy or a girl… And… I’m not sure if it’s true or not… but I hear that daughters tend to be more loving of their parents. You know… taking care of them when they’re old. But I also hope that she becomes as beautiful as you…” he winks at her. 

Ann grins. 

“You’re right… it’s way too soon to be talking about this.” said Ann with a giggle. 

She moves in close and pecks Akira’s cheek.

“And for your information… I don’t mind a boy first… I just hope that our kids are as smart as you.” Ann said. 

“Well… I also hope they become kind and confidant… like their mother.” Akira winked at her again. 

“Okay… that’s enough Mr. Kurusu. You’re placing way too many ideas into our heads. It’s too soon…”

“Alright… alright…” 

Suddenly, Akira grabbed hold of Ann’s wrists and pinned her down a little. He then places a deep kiss onto Ann’s lips. She’s surprised from the sudden move but she relishes it. She leaned her head forward, deepening the kiss. Their bodies were aching to be closer to each other. Her back was arching forward, to be in contact with his. After a moment into the kiss, Akira lets go to breathe a little.

“In the mean time… we can have a little fun… just the two of us…” he said breathlessly. 

“That sounds perfect…”


End file.
